Seras the witch
by CrimsonAngel141
Summary: Seras parents are witches and so is she, on the night of her 9th birthday is something she'll never forget, a decapitated father and an other worldly figure who hates her for no reason and her ghostly friend ally who isn't a ghost! Will seras figure whats going on or will she fall to this thing that killed her parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Secrets to be keep**

**AN- Hey guys this is a remake of the original one since it looked so...bad so hopefully I'll try to make this one better**

**Disclaimer- yea yea I don't own hellsing blah blah**

* * *

_" In the very beginning of christianty, this new religion gave witches little trouble. In fact , christianty taught that witches and witchcraft did not exist. By the thirteenth century, however, christianty was in trouble. The number of wars was increasing, due in most part to christian rulers conquering new areas and forcing their religion on the inhabitants. A number of things were going wrong, from famines, and disease to crop loss and poverty. The chruch began to look for a scapegoat and settled on witchcraft . The gates of terror swung open wide when, in 1489, Pope Innocent VIII issued an order to rid the lands of all witches and to kill cats; cats were said by the chruch to be minions of the devil and companions of witches, and those many innocent people died and that the last so-called witch was hanged in Scotland in 1727."_

"See seras this is why you should never reveal your magic to anyone unless in a time of need, this is why we live in secret, of course we don't get burned at the stake anymore but we are still judged" Richard Victoria said closing sera's favorite book by D.J Conway, Wicca the complete craft. "But dad isn't mom studying this as well?" He smiled at her, " of course sweet heart your mom and I are the high priest and priestess of the silver moonlight circle and one day you'll be in it to","really!" Seras yelled with excitment.

The front door opened and a woman in her early thirtes wearing a dark green sweater and some black faded jeans. "Richard! Seras! I'm home!" She yelled with annoyence, seras jumped up and ran toward her, " mom you're back", "yeah sweety happy birthday dear" she said her voice straining with tiredness. "Hey Crystal whats wrong?" She looked back at him with a look a look that he clearly knew that her coworker jake was flirting with her again. "Damnit I thought you said to him that you were already married" she signed, "I know I did but he just going at it and keeps following me around like a lost puppy, but lets ignore that right know it's sera's birthday" it was seras 9th birthday to be exact.

"Oh ok dear, seras come hear me and you're mom have something for you!" He yelled, when she didn't come the first time they called her again and when she didn't come that time they got worried but calmed when they heard soft giggling coming from her room. Richard and Crystal both looked at each other strangly when they heard her talking to someone and barged in. "Seras are you alright?" Crystal asked looking around the room she senced something evil and sinister but ignored it.

"Seras why didn't you answer us when when we called?" Seras smiled sheepishly, "sorry mommy I was talking to my new friend" she said pointing over on the other side of the table, "seras there's nobody there" she frowned and then proceed to tell them what her friend looked like, " she had long black hair, had pretty red eyes, and was wearing a white dress, she told me to call her ally" she finished. Crystal looked over at her husband and whispered in his ear he nodded. "Seras me and mommy called a friend of ours and asked him to make something for you", he pulled out a black box and opened it pulling out a beautiful shiny crescent moon pentagram.

"Oh I love thank you so much!" She yelled jumping up and down, " now seras this necklace is very powerful and will protect you from evil at all cost" he said and she put it own then as if on cue it glowed a deep purple and murmured a "wow" but all was cut short as a red scythe came down upon his head decapitating him. "Daddy!" She screamed as his blood was covering her. "Else!" Crystal yelled at the woman behind her husband, she had fire redhair and sisilver eyes, wearing a orange and red kimono with crows on it.

"Hm" was her only reply before she swung her scythe and cut off her left arm, "argh!, seras run, hide I will take care of this filthing thing" seras ran into her room and else growled at bit deeply onto her neck, crystal plunged her arm into her chest and pushed her off. She breathed deeply before she said, " you will pay for what you have down". Crystal then called on the powers of ice and sealed else in a tiny sapphire gem that if it should break else will then cause havic. Crystal slumped to the floor losing too much blood she knew that she was going to die and whispered "may our spirits be with you always" and gently her eyes closed.

Seras stepped out of the closet studying the mess before her and tears started to swell, they were gone and she knew it. She pulled her hands away from eyes and looked at the blue gem across the room slowly she walked over and picked it up and when she did she heard a soft voice in her head, " seras keep the gem safe, do not cry dear we will always be with you". Tears swelled up more in her eyes as she recongized her mother's voice. She felt a precense behind her and qquickly turned around it was ally looking at the scene before her. "Ally!" Seras cried and pulled her into a hug. "Shh dear everything will be alright little one" she said petting the back of her hair in a comfort way, sera pulled away, "no it wont ny parents are dead and now I have nobody" ally chuckled "how mean you still have me seras" she said pulling her chin up, "really" she whispered, "yeah really but you'll now have to go to an orphanige since my...family...wont take you in" "I know, you'll visit me right!?" Ally ruffled the top of her head. "Now you'll have to sleep" she pressed her hand to seras forehead and instantly fell uncousince.

Ally turned to her true form alucard, and took the blue gem looking at it with interest then back at seras and the bloody mess and grinned. "Yes tonight is a beautiful night".

* * *

**Ah yes finally done and the history in italics does come from d.j conway do not own that either hope you guys enjoyed read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2- Secret of the sapphire gem

**Chapter 2- Secret of the sapphire gem**

**Boom! New chapter everyone hope you guys enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I still dont own hellsing **

* * *

_'When you lose everyone you ever loved what do you do?' _

Was all seras thought wheeling through the hallway in the orphanige, and in her tiny hand was the blue sapphire gem and keep hearing her mother's voice ring out through her head, '_keep the sapphire gem safe' ,._

She came out of her thoughts when someone came up from behind and tip over her wheel chair making fall out of itand she faceplanted on the floor. Seras looked up and saw a bunch of kids running away laughing and one of them shouting 'freak' and took off.

Seras looked at the boy who called her a freak angrily, "death shall come upon you soon" and not 2 seconds she said that the boy started shaking almost as if having a seizure uncontrollbly and fell to ground with white foam coming out of his mouth, the other children started screaming and a little brunette girl looked at her scared like before shouting, "there over there the new girl did she cursed him she's a witch!" Everyone turned toward seras and blaming her as well.

Nuns started pushing pass the children and started yelling at the children to go to there room, one of the nuns walked over to seras and pulled her up by her coller, "what did you do!" The sister shouted shaking seras, "I didn't do anything! He's the one that pushed me out of my wheelchair then called me a freak!" She shouted angrily.

"Safe your excuse's I have 20 or more witnesses say that you had done it", "there lying!" The sister looked at her annoyingly, "seras I know you have a traumatic past but that does not give you the right to go torturing other children, and now because of your lying you are going to the basement where all other bad children go".

After walking down 2 flights of stairs they finally reached a basement door, sister opened it, it was almost the size of a broom closet , it had a old musty bed in the corner, a small desk with a cross over and paper and pen on it.

The sister shoved seras inside falling to the floor, "now seras I want to think about what you have done and maybe if you're good you can be let out early", with that said she turned around and locked the door. Seras quietly walked over to the bed and silently cried. A misty form at the other end of room started to take shape and it was none other than ally." Whats wrong little one?" She asked smirking already knowing the problem, seras popped her head up and smiled knowing it was ally she then ran up and gave her a hug. "Ally! You're here, I was starting to lose hope , its so terrible here they blamed me for something I didn't do!" "But you did" ally said, "wait what!" Ally grinned. "When you said 'death shall come upon you soon' you accidentally cursed him, but do not worry dear he'll be alright" she said with a sign.

'Wait a minute if ally knows so much about everything maybe she knows about the sapphire gem!' Seras thought and turned to ally taking the gem out of her pocket, "hey ally what do you know about this gem, you might think I'm crazy but ever since my mother died I keep hearing her voice inside my head telling me too keep it safe" she said holding out for ally to see. Ally picked it up and studied it for a moment before answering, "its a scared gem thats passed down from mother to daughter ever since the 14 century of lineage witches that traps any kind of magickal creature good or evil holding it in with powers of ice...in which your mother had" seras looked at the gem in awe, "really?" She asked "of course little one I would not lie to you" he then felt a pang in his head knowing arthur hellsing was calling and he had no choice but to oblige.

"Little one I must leave you now" he said, "what alreadybut you just got here!" "I know but my master calls" seras huffed and crossed her arms and pouted, "sometimes I wish you didn't have a master", ally grinned and muttered, "sometimes I wish I didn't either" and kissed the top of her head then materialized.

Seras layed back down on the bed falling asleep.

* * *

**Ok seras knows ally is a vampire and has a master but doesnt know about his true form.**

**Sorry its a short chapter but still hope you guys enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ward Room 305

**Chapter 3- Ward Room 305  
**

**Im so sorry that I updating so late these pass 2 months have been hard on me and I also have writers block but here is chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy! Read and review please! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own hellsing :-\**

* * *

7 years later- Seras age 16

"Seras come on were going to be late for school!" Seras looked up to see a brunette wearing a black jacket and some blue jeans with her hair tied up in a bun. "Alright alright I'm coming sheeze " she said while tieing her shoes, "seras, brittany! The bus is here!" There mom called, brittany groaned and grabbed her bag, phone, and seras on her way out the door and onto the bus. "Hey! You can't just drag me out like that you'd better be lucky I grabbed everything on time ", seras grumbled. Brittany rolled her eyes at her younger, adopted sister and mumbled a ' whatever ' at her. "Seras you do remember what today is right?" She smirked, " no what?"

Oh this was going to be fun seras forgot that this was the national Japanese day. Seras looked at her smirk then her eyes and gasped, "oh no today's...", "national Japanese day " brittany finished for her, ' ugh I hate japanese day '. _' something wrong my dear?' _oh thank god alucard was back maybe she could talk him into skipping school, he chuckled," _I don't think so, remeber__ what happened last week"," ugh you're no fun at all you know that", '_Silence'.

The bus finally pulled up to there school St. Dark Blood Academy AKA 'private school for the supernatural'. Ever since seras got adopted by the oh so lovely vampire/witch family, she was ever grateful but sometimes felt like she didn't belong, but it didn't matter she knew was bound to become a vampire one day as her 'mother' told her, she could still remeber the confersation that took place that day.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Seras sat at the table glumly, after being adopted from the god damned hell hole she never felt more alive but only to be adopted by vampires, even though she hanged around one couldn't help but to feel left out, she was the only one who was alive, didn't drink blood, and have...weird powers I mean she did have powers but not like they did, and they were trying their hardest to help her train her powers but they didn't understand. Yeah they were witches but only half and she was full. Then she started to tear up, she didn't want to be a burden on anyone especially the family that treated her like their own. Her mother then walked in carrying a basketful of landruy and smelled seras saltie tears and immediatelly knew what was wrong and gave a small sad smile._

_"Seras I know that you feel you don't belong just because you're not a vampire like us... but you will one day, I can feel a tiny vampiress inside you waiting to be awakened, so don't you ever feel that you don't belong because you do," seras looked down at the floor with angry tears, "I know that but you all keep trying to help me with my powers, cook my food when i can't drink blood because i'm but a lowly human" "NO! Seras Nicole Victoria you are anything but human do you hear me, you are a very powerful witch and soon to be vampire I don't want you saying like that again do you hear me!" "yes mom I do i'm so sorry", her mother nodded and embraced her in a hug._

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

As seras got off the bus and headed toward class, there was that one lurky person that liked to follow her nown-stop it was Tanaka Chizuki the most powerful demon in the school and was determined to become her boyfriend no matter what.

"Evening seras you look as fine as always", he looked down below and she knew that he was looking at her breasts. She crossed her arms over her chest, "hey pervert my eyes are up here" she said pulling his chin up to look at her, he just merly grinned and kissed her hand, she snatched it away from him, "hmmm you know I like it when you're fisty" he said purring and then seras felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace and arms wrapped around her posseivelly and right then she knew it was alucard, but in a 16 year old wearing black pants, a white shirt with a red leather jacket with his hair cut short. "**thanks",** she whispered in his head but he didn't respond he just kept glaring at tanaka and both growled at each other causing other people to look at them.

"I told you before punk that seras is mine" alucard said, and to prove his point he pulled seras closer to him and tanaka growled, then before she new it she was through against the lockers and alucard and tanaka started fighting like animals. Alucard brought out his claws and sliced tanakas chest like tissue paper, tanaka hissed in pain but called upon his shadows to consume alucard in darkness.

"SERAS! Brittany called pushing through the crowd, finally reaching her she pulled seras off the ground and upright so she was leaning on her shoulder, "god damn those two, now look they have done", she said and looked down at the unconsecious seras who had cuts on her arm and face from the landing, and started to heal her with her 'white' magic and seras slowly started to wake up.

"Wah! brittany where's alucard?!" seras yelled looking around panicly and saw tanaka grinning lowly as the shadow's dissolved and she saw nothing but ash, he looked at her and smirked as the other students started to panic and dispersed screaming. "Looks like your boyfriend's gone and the only one you have is me" he grinned wider and before she knew it he was holding her and forced a kiss on her, she squrimed to get away but he held on to her tighter. "_**HAEC DIRA MEO TENEBRAS DISCUTIAT TENEBRAS!",**( darkness of me disperse these horrible shadows) _brittany yelled and he flew off of her and crashed into the lockers, his eyes started to turn black and he hissed in pain."YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" he yelled and lunged toward her. "Seras the sapphire gem quick!" she yelled and seras quickly pulled the gem out of her pocket and tanaka's eye's widened, '_h...how does she have the sapphire gem! It can hold any powerful being and also call on the guardians of the underworld!_ Then he realized that it can hold any being 'shit' was the last thought he thought before a bright blue light appeared and then he was gone sucked up into the the gem like else all those years ago._  
_

Seras slummped to the floor and cried and brittany ran over to comfort her when a song started to play and it was her 3rd favorite vocaloid came on and seras listened closely hugging her sister closely

_The patient's alone tearing off petals_

_The ward room is dirty-giggling_

_"this is all my treasure_

_isn't it pretty?"_

_The patient's alone, dancing a dance_

_shaking a balloon out of her lungs_

_Even given warmth, her eyes seem to_

_stray_

_singing of love_

_Quietly singing with clean hands_

_ambiguously granting a wish, that name_

_Even given her cyst ask chocolate _

_and sweet blood_

_An ampoule hiding light _

_A scar is stabbed with a syringe_

_A biscuit drenched in serum_

_Look-right over there!_

_In a rainy town_

_Demons whisper:_

_"Little girl, little girl, little girl"_

_searching for what they've lost_

_faint sounds in your sleep_

_just as you breathe:_

_"I found you, I found you, I found you"_

_And they don't notice, and they don't notice_

_The patients alone gulping down a pill_

_Another good night, lullabye-bye_

_But she swallows anxiously, spits it out _

_And is empty again_

_The patient can't take anything_

_anymore_

_Merely hollow, but do fill her in_

_Those dejected eyes of hers alone _

_Gaze far away_

_Drawing abstract pictures_

_Aesthetic ideas are increasingly_

_Montmartre _

_There's a clatter in the sterile room_

_Whitening and paling_

_Again she's clapping like pottery_

_Opens her mouth like a whore_

_With the end of her fork stuck in cake _

_She's stabbing down_

Seras vision started turning black and she couldn't hear the music anymore then she fell into darkness while hearing people call her name.

Brittany held seras as she slept, then a black portal appeared and alucard stepped out still in his 16 year old form. "You bastard" brittany muttered alucard stared at the female vampire and smirked she was brave for speaking so boldly, "You left her here with that demon and he forced himself apon her... if I weren't here that demon would have put his mark on her." with this alucard growled, "seras has to defend for herself once and awhile i'm teaching her not to lend on myself or others for help", "IDIOT! Seras couldn't get him off of her until I came in what if she's not strong enough!" as soon as she said that alucard had her pinned against the wall hanging by her throut, "don't ever speak to me like that again" he dropped and she coughed violently. "over my dead body" she spat, he grinned and picked seras up bridely style, "when you recover meet seras at the house" he said and materilized.

Brittany picked herself up and started to run home tired and beatin as fuck, she'll have to make up another excuse again.

* * *

*** looks over shoulder again, the whole place is covered in spells and charms candles everywhere while the banging on the door continues* Unknown person: I know you're in there please open up.**

**CimsonAngel141: NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

***Banging continues***

**CrimsonAngel141: I swear to god if you don't leave i'll hex you're ass!**

***Banging stops***


End file.
